Together As One
by AppleFly
Summary: Short stories that tie in together.
1. Together As One

**Escalating Kisses**

Emmet Brickowski was new to a lot of things. Kissing his girlfriend was one of them. He had never kissed anyone before, so when his girlfriend, Lucy pecked his lips while they were watching Bricksburg News he wasn't quite sure how to react.

Lucy leaned forward her lips gently touching his. "Uhh... Lucy what are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you Emmet."

"Oh.. ok?" Lucy giggled at her boyfriend. "Can you kiss me back?"

"Ok..?" Emmet leaned in and gently brushed his lips angainst hers. Lucy tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

She slowly scooted onto his lap, never breaking from the kiss. Emmet felt his cheeks darken as he felt her action.

Emmet brought a hand to her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "Emmet, can I try something?" He had heard her ask. "I guess" he said as their lips had connected again.

He felt her hips moving. _What was she doing?_ Emmet thought to himself. Suddenly he felt a certain member in his pants wake up. _Oh no._

He heard Lucy giggle. _Had she felt him? Was this her plan all along? "_ Um.. Lucy could you get off I need to use the bathroom" he said thinking of the quickest excuse he could think of.

"How about instead of the bathroom we go to the bedroom" she suggested suductivly.

"Sure" Emmet whispered nervously while he carried her into their shared room.

"Hey, Em.. I love you."

"I love you too Luce"


	2. Like Mentor Like Student

**Like Mentor Like Student**

Vitruvius had know Lucy since she was twelve years old. He had always seen her as the daughter he never had. And like kids did, she was growing up quickly. She was turning 16 today.

Vitruvius sat up from his bed looking for his lollipop cane. Lucy has always thought it was stupid of him to bring it everywhere. As he walked to the bathroom to freshen up, Vitruvius heard the sound of bacon frying.

"Morning Vitruvius!, I'm making breakfast. I hope you like bacon" Lucy said as she smiled warmly at him.

"Morning.." He responded. "Lucy.." "Your forgeting something".

"Forgeting something?" She asked confused.

"It's your birthday, your sweet sixteen.." Vitruvius responded rolling his eyes playfully at her.

"Oh yeah." "I totally forgot... by the way I'm going out with Bruce tonight"

"Are you asking or telling me?" Vitruvius asked in such a fatherly tone that Lucy almost laughed.

"I guess I'm asking." Lucy said chuckling slightly.

"Well that's fine I guess... I've already had the sex talk with you."

"Oh god please stop!" Lucy shruddered as she remembered that dreadful night.

"Well I better get going... Bruce is waiting on me..." Lucy said packing up her stuff.

"Lucy wait... Happy Birthday... and I love you."

"I love you too" Lucy said quickly as she kissed him on the cheek swiftly.

"I'll see you later!"


	3. Long Time No See

**Long Time No See**

It was finally time, Bruce Wayne would finally be going to The Academy Of Master Builders. He had waited practically his whole life for this very moment. Ever since the scarring death of his parents, he had devoted all his time and energy on being a master builder.

It was a slow evening in the Wayne manor when the door bell rang. Neither Alfred nor Bruce had been expecting visitors, so both were half surprised when the bell rang.

As Alfred opened the door Bruce had peeked curiosly and saw a much older man at the door.

 _Who is this guy?_ The young man thought to himself.

The old man and Alfred had started a conversation. _Vitruvius_ was the name the young billionaire had picked up from the conversation.

 _Vitruvius... huh, what a strange name..._

It had been six months since the day Bruce had been told that he was going to be a master builder.

"Master Bruce... we have arrived at the academy."

Bruce look out the window to see the grand schol. It was gigantic. The invisible bubble protecting the school from cops ran over the car. The feeling had left Bruce shivering.

The stepped out the car and entered into the front gate. The front office looked simply elegant. They walked into the room and was greeted by once again Vitruvius.

"Welcome to the academy!... we are so happy to have you here."

"Well, it's a pleasure to be here sir." Bruce responded politely.

"Now... I have printed out your schedule and have sent it to both you and your gaurdians phone."

"Thank you sir"

"No problem." Vitruvius said waving it off. "Oh! I have gotten you a tour guide to show you all of your classes! Lucy! Come in!" As he finished his sentence a young woman entered the room. She looked about the same age as Bruce. She had long dark hair, dark skin, and freckles that were prominent on her skin. Her body was slim and curvy. She was gorgeous and looked **very** familiar.

"Well off you too go." Vitruvius said.

"And this is the lunchroom." Lucy stated as she had shown him the gigantic room.

"Hey... have we met before?" Bruce asked.

"I'm pretty sure we went through the first 2 years of middle school together" she resoonded casually. "And we dated for a bit."

 _How could I have forgotten her? Lucy was my best friend before she disappeared out of the blue. She's changed so much... physically anyway._

Would you mind if I try something?" Before Bruce could respond he felt her soft lips on his. Bruce, although being slightly surprised by her action, brought his had up to her soft cheek. Lucy had responded by wrapping her hands around him, pulling him deeper into the kiss. It took him a while to realize that she had brought them both into a dark room. _The janitors room…smart._ Bruce left her lips to start kissing down her neck. Lucy had felt his erection brushing on her leg. A soft moan left her lips. Lucy had started unbuttoning his shirt and suddenly stopped. "Bruce… Bruce, wait I don't have protection, and I'm assuming you don't either.

 _She was right... who brings condoms on the first day of school?_

He stepped away from her and got himself together. Bruce looked down to see his pained erection slowly going down.

"We should get going before they come looking for us."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

She began exiting the room before she stopped suddenly, turned around, and gave him a quick kiss. He returned it. It was at that moment when the young billionaire knew, he was going to love his years at the academy.


	4. Random Story

**A/N: I went to a random story generator and this is what i got X3**

Emmet Brickowski was thinking about Lucy again. Lucy was a thoughtless impatient with tall fingers and short spots.

Emmet walked over to the window and reflected on his big surroundings. He had always loved comfy Apocalypseburg with its helpless, horrible house. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel concerned.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the a thoughtless figure of Lucy.

Emmet gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a callous, sympathetic, tea drinker with brunette fingers and skinny spots. His friends saw him as a sweaty, stale saint. Once, he had even made a cup of tea for a shaggy kitten.

But not even a callous person who had once made a cup of tea for a shaggy kitten, was prepared for what Lucy had in store today.

The wind blew like dancing rats, making Emmet confident. Emmet grabbed a ribbed hat that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Emmet stepped outside and Lucy came closer, he could see the enchanting glint in her eye.

Lucy gazed with the affection of 482 special delicious donkeys. She said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want A hug."

Emmet looked back, even more confident and still fingering the ribbed hat. "Lucy, i love you," he replied.

They looked at each other with surprised feelings, like two kaleidoscopic, knowledgeable kittens drinking at a very generous dinner party, which had jazz music playing in the background and two charming uncles eating to the beat.

Emmet regarded Lucy's tall fingers and short spots. "I feel the same way!" revealed Emmet with a delighted grin.

Lucy looked relaxed, her emotions blushing like a blue, brave book.

Then Lucy came inside for a nice cup of tea.


End file.
